Cactus Spines
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: "Saa…as I was saying Eiji, I couldn't name it, after all…" He pulled Ryoma into his lean arms once again, this time for a real hug. "My cute little cactus already has a name, it's Ryo-chan!" Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Thrill Pair, No cactuses were harmed in the making of this fic. Please Read and Review, Thanks! :D Formerly: WhitewingsFlutter


Thought of this during Drama class (well I was reading a book that's why) no matter how cliched it is (Is it? I would think it would be) I have to do one of the comparison stories. I couldn't decide whether to put this in my drabble collection or a separate one-shot but it's 1,015 words (the story part is) so I figured that's too long for a drabble? I dunno my one-shots are at least 1,000 so...ok, no, the truth is I just wanted to use the image.

Disclaimer: I don't own this show guys, but Konomi makes it seem like Thrill could be canon so *shrug* He can have it...(for now)

Warning: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, you get the idea.

* * *

"Ne, Fuji, what do you want for your birthday? I need to get you something soon!" Kikumaru jumped up and down to emphasize the urgency.

Fuji turned, pausing in the middle of buttoning his school shirt.

"Hmm…." Fuji slid a secret blue eye open, and watched the small freshmen who quietly put on his uniform jacket with a disinterested face.

That was fine; Fuji knew he was listening, despite his facade.

Although Ryoma didn't face Fuji, he felt the eyes, like ocean waves, staring into the back of his head.

Unconsciously, he shivered at the searching feeling.

Fuji's eyelid hid the cerulean depths once again, in satisfaction.

He smiled sweetly at Kikumaru, chuckling at the big, sad, puppy eyes on his peachy face.

Kikumaru dug out his final weapon, the puppy pout; he was the only regular left who hadn't decided on Fuji's present!

Fuji decided to stop teasing Kikumaru, pausing in his chuckling he answered.

"Saa…How about a cactus, Eiji?" Fuji's grin widened as a certain shorty twitched.

Kikumaru frowned big cobalt eyes shining in confusion.

"Ehh…cactus? But Fuji! You have so many already!"

"Mmm…that's true…but this isn't just _any_ cactus that I want, Eiji."

Kikumaru perked up at that, eager to know more about this cactus.

Ryoma stiffened even more; Fuji was going to tell more about this cactus.

Fuji grinned like a madman; he would enjoy telling about this cactus.

Pushing open the clubroom doors, Kikumaru noticed not that Fuji had grabbed Ryoma buy the elbow and dragged him behind them.

"Nani, nani! Fuji, tell me about it!" Kikumaru chirped.

"Saa, well this particular cactus has a very cold air at first sight, one has to be brave enough to approach it." Fuji tilted his irritating smile (read: smirk) towards the golden eyes that scowled back.

"Un, un!" Kikumaru urged him to go on.

"This cactus has many defenses, you know, you can't get to it easily. It takes lots of persistence and hard work." He smiled out.

"I think you mean unlimited talent in annoying people and a never ending smiling…"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, don't mind that, now where was I? Right, when you first begin your plan of approaching the cactus, you must be aware that it will be very prickly at first. It may shoot its spines at you or not let you touch it but if you continue in your pursuit it will slowly warm up to you." Fuji shook a thin finger as if teaching a very important lesson.

Fuji ignored the angry cat hiss from behind him.

"After awhile, the cactus will be much more open with you. It'll show more sides than just the prickly ones."

"Nn, nn."

Ryoma's hand tightened around Fuji's arm in a silent sign to shut up.

"And by then you'll become very, very attached to the cactus to the point where you need it everyday. You realize just how cute and lovable it is and somehow just _desirable, _that you can't help but fall in love with the little cactus. " Fuji finished with a blinding smile looking at Ryoma while Kikumaru thought, savoring the pinky-red spots on the young boy's cheeks, just visible from under a white cap.

Fiery gold eyes glanced up at Fuji in a glare, the younger gritting his teeth, even though the blush staining his face reduced the threatening look.

He quickly swiveled his head back around at hearing Kikumaru's small exclamation that indicated he was impressed.

"Hunyaa…that does sound like an impressive cactus…" Kikumaru frowned wondering how he'd get such a cactus as that. Surely, they wouldn't sell something as amazing as that cactus in any ordinary store.

"Hmmm…what would you name the cactus, Fuji?" Kikumaru asked, wanting not to think of that problem just yet.

"Eh? Name?"

"Yeah! Fuji always makes the weirdest names, nya!"

Fuji smirked outright this time.

"But you see Eiji..." He grabbed Ryoma's wrist suddenly, twirling him out from behind him.

"Eh, Fuji-sen-!"

"Eh…Ochibi-chan when did you-"

Fuji pulled the smaller boy into a sloppy embrace, bending his back down, making Ryoma arch his. The boy firmly glared at Fuji, and was absolutely certain he saw a smirk before Fuji's lips planted themselves onto his own pair.

He vaguely heard Kikumaru screaming in the background, but he didn't know what Kikumaru was saying, already too lost.

In Ryoma's opinion, it was absolutely unfair that Fuji was such a damn good kisser. Mostly because Fuji knew how much Ryoma liked his kisses and used it as much as possible.

Ryoma always tried to resist the kisses, he never failed to try. However, he had yet to actually succeed. But Fuji's mouth was warm and wet and he tasted like something cool and yet humid sort of like rain on a hot day but there was something spicy too, something that made the thrill come out and had Ryoma returning his kisses fervently.

Kikumaru was frozen, watching what had to have been the dirtiest kissing he'd ever seen in all seventeen years of his life. Fuji was nipping at Ryoma's lips, biting softly on his neck, and there was tongue twisting, deep kissing, licking and sucking. And shit, they were right in the middle of the street too. People stared and some walked past hurriedly pretending they hadn't just seen two teenage boys kissing like there was no tomorrow. This was something Kikumaru recognized as french kissing..but the way Fuji did it seemed more...intense...and wet...

Fuji broke away and although he was slightly pink-faced he looked completely calm, smile back in place. Ryoma's head was bent, trying to cover his heavily blushing face, although, his small panting sounds were loud enough to be heard. It wasn't fair that Fuji could always recover faster either.

"F-f-f-fuji…and Ochibi-chan just...just…just…" Kikumaru mumbled incoherently, eyes dazed and brightly blushing at the display he'd gotten a close-up of.

Fuji just smiled like a cat that had just caught a plump canary and ignored him.

"Saa…as I was saying Eiji, I couldn't name it, after all…" He pulled Ryoma into his lean arms once again, this time for a real hug.

"My cute little cactus already has a name, it's Ryo-chan!"

Ryoma glared.

Kikumaru stared.

And Fuji smiled on.

* * *

So I wrote shit! Yay! An actual post! Well...Let's just pretend it's Fuji's really, really late birthday gift. Happy Birthday Fuji! You get...Ryo-chan torturing! Yay!

Yes, pointless kissing because I like kissing (reading it anyway) no matter how bad I am at writing it. I based the kissing bit (sort of) it off of The Seme Diatribes by Lady Androgene (on LJ)

Please Review? I like Reviews. Very much yes. Please? O_O PLEASE?


End file.
